Nerdy Dancin'
|image = |season = 2 |production = |broadcast = |story = May Chen |writer = |storyboards = |ws = J.G. Orrantia Perry Zombolas |directed = Zac Moncrief |us = |international = |xd = November 7, 2009 |toon = |pairedwith = "Picture This" }} Candace signs up Jeremy to be her dancing partner on a hit dance show. Jeremy seeks out help from Phineas and Ferb because he is worried about his lack of dancing skills, and Ferb's excellent dancing skills are put to use. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz and his league of evil scientists seek to get their message out at the dance studio. Episode Summary Candace convinces Jeremy to be her dancing partner when she finds out she and Stacy will be attending a local taping of Let’s All Dance Until We’re Sick, a hit TV show hosted by Nikki Stars. Unsure of his dancing skills, Jeremy enlists Phineas and Ferb’s help, who design a mechanical contraption that will allow Jeremy to mimic the moves of a truly skilled dancer, Ferb. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and a conglomeration of other villains converge on the dance studio to get their evil message out to the people of the Tri-State Area. . Phineas suggests that Ferb could teach him some moves, but Jeremy is just intimidated. The boys then design an exoskeleton for Jeremy to wear, which will mimic Ferb's moves while he wears a special suit. At this point, Perry is receiving his briefing from Major Monogram. It seems Doofenshmirtz is buying a lot of ingredients for some evil purpose. He is captured on a platform with his arms and legs shackled spread-eagle, discovering Doofenshmirtz and Norm are preparing for a pot-luck and press conference. A laser slowly fires its way up to split Perry in half while Doofenshmirtz and Norm fly to the meeting. At the meeting, the evil scientists await with no press present. It seems the dance show is drawing all the press's attention. The scientists barge in on the contest, where they realize only the best dancers get on camera. All the scientists start dancing, but all of them, including Rodney and Doofenshmirtz are horrible. Jeremy and Candace are doing well at the start, and Jeremy only gets help once contestants start getting illiminated. He does pretty well, either in solo moves or partnered with Candace. He becomes a fan favourite when Ferb starts swatting at a bee, making Jeremy look like an impressive dance move. Perry is instructed to remove the scientists before they on camera and broadcast their message of evil over the air. Between Perry illiminating scientists, Doofenshmirtz and Rodney knocking out dancers and the judges illiminating dancers, only Jeremy is left on the stage. The host is so impressed by his moves that she invites him to dance on the show every week. Jeremy confesses his help and reveals both the exoskeleton and Ferb's dancing. Candace says that she doesn't mind that Jeremy can't dance and just wanted to have fun. Candace escorts Jeremy out of the studio, reaffirming their mutual attraction to each other. Finally, the scientists are all seen in the intensive care unit after Perry's mission is successful.}} Songs Let's All Dance Till We're Sick Theme Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair None, he's shown already in his lair. Memorable Quotes Background Information *Premiered on November 7, 2009 on Disney XD. No information is currently available for the Disney Channel premiere, which typically occurs after Disney XD. Apparently, it aired in Belguim before the US, and possibly some other countries. * Currently listed on the following sites: MSN TV and the Disney Channel TV schedule * This episode's plot is strangely similar to that of the ChalkZone episode "The Twitch". *First Phineas and Ferb episode that has focused on Jeremy. Continuity *When Ferb shows some moves to Jeremy, the hip hop instrumental from the song It's a Spa Day in the episode "Spa Day" is played. *Phineas says "Wait for it...", as Ferb did in "Bowl-R-Ama Drama" and Isabella did in "Got Game?" *Norm appears for the second time in Season 2. His last appearance was in At the Car Wash. *The guy from the song "Squirrels In My Pants" appears dancing with a contestant from Flawless Girl. ("Comet Kermillian", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister") *One of the judges is the same guy who announced at the backyard beach and who mentioned the Paisley Brothers Concert was sold out. (Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror, Fireside Girl Jamboree). Allusions *This title is a parody of the 1980's film, Dirty Dancing starring the late Patrick Swayze and Phineas and Ferb guest star Jennifer Grey. *The doctor with the very long name who Dr. Doofenshmirtz calls "Rodney" is like Esteban on "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" *The Judges on "Let's Dance Until We're Sick" are like the ones on American Idol especially the one on the far left, who looks like Randy Jackson. *Ferb's dance control outfit looks similar to the clothing the programs wore in Tron. *'Monster House': Perry in the house is Nebbercracker´s House Doofenshmirtz traps Hand. *'Goldfinger': Dr. Doofenshmirtz states he saw the idea of using a laser to cut a person in half in a film. *L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. is a parody of groups of villains in other series such as the Legion of Doom and the League of Super Evil. It is also a term of endearment. *The show 'Let's All Dance Until We're Sick is based on the show So You Think You Can Dance, including a blonde host with a British accent. *Nikki Stars' face always being practically cut off by the top of the screen may be an allusion to Miss Bellum from The Powerpuff Girls. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano References }} Category:Episodes Category:Jeremy Johnson Category:Season 2 episodes